


First Day of School

by illusivereality



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emma Agreste - Freeform, F/M, mominette and dadrien are my weakness atm, this is trash and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusivereality/pseuds/illusivereality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their daughter's first day of school, and she couldn't be more excited. Adrien, on the other hand, is upset that his little girl is already old enough to go to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> recently i've had a really bad weakness for mominette and dadrien so i'm going to shove this at you guys <3

_      Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

Adrien groaned as he rolled onto his side. His hand blindly roamed the surface of his bedside table in search of the alarm clock. His hand hit the edge of the table, knocking his cell phone onto the ground. 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

Marinette let out a tired noise as she curled in on herself, pulling the duvet over her head. Adrien hit the snooze button on the top of the alarm clock, silencing the annoying tune. He let out a squeak as something cold settled against his back. 

“Marinette,” he exclaimed as he squirmed to relieve the contact. 

She giggled and poked her head out of the blankets. “Whatever could be wrong, Adrien,” she smirked as she moved closer, reestablishing the contact between Adrien’s back and her ice cold feet. 

He rolled to face her, breaking the contact once more,” Marinette!”

“Mama,” a small voice cheered as the child burst through the bedroom door. 

“Emma,” Marinette smiled as she sat up.

Emma made her way around to Marinette’s side of the bed. Marinette lifted her with ease and moved to cover the both of them with the duvet. Emma began to laugh as Marinette held the blanket to make a small tent around them.

“Cuddle with me, Emma. I’m still tired,” Marinette pouted.

“Mama, I have to go to school!”

“Nonsense,” Marinette poked Emma’s stomach,” we have have to cuddle.”

     “What about me,” Adrien whined.

Emma poked her head out from the blanket. “We can’t! I have to go to school,” she laughed as she began to crawl out from beneath the blanket and towards the edge of the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going, Little Lady,” Adrien grabbed his daughter, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. 

“I have to get dressed,” she said as she struggled against his embrace. “It’s the first day of school!”

Adrien sighed. “Can’t you just go to school next year?”

Emma shook her head. “Papa, let me go!”

A tired Adrien and Marinette slumped together as Adrien loosened his grip, allowing their daughter to slip free. They watched as she jumped from the bed and ran out of the room yelling about her first day of school.

“I’ll go start breakfast,” Marinette sighed as she threw the blanket off of her legs. “Make sure Emma’s hair isn’t a mess and her clothes are on the right way please.”

Adrien laid back and closed his eyes. “Will do, Bugaboo.”

Marinette moved to his side of the bed, pulling the blanket off of Adrien completely. “I know better than to leave you when you’re  _ just resting your eyes _ , Adrien. Get a move on.”

“But Mari,” he whined.

“Come on,” she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to his feet. Once she was sure he was up and moving, Marinette made her way to the kitchen. They had an hour and a half before they needed to be out the door. She started mixing the batter for the waffles that she had promised Emma. 

 

 

     Adrien had gone to make sure that Emma’s clothes were put on the right way and not backwards, which seemed to be his daughter’s favorite way of wearing her clothes. Emma’s bedroom door was open and Adrien could see her scaling the shelves of her closet, trying to reach the dress she had picked out specifically for her first day of school.

“Little Lady,” Adrien shook his head as he moved to stand behind her in case she fell. “What on Earth are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready for school.”

“Why didn’t you ask me to get your dress for you?”

“I want to do it,” she grunted as she stretched her arm toward the pink fabric of the sundress that hung just out of reach. 

Adrien lifted his daughter just enough for her to reach the dress,” There you go, little one.”

“Thank you, Papa!” Emma held the dress out in front of her as Adrien set her on the ground. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“It’s very pretty,” he smiled as he watched his daughter examine the dress that Marinette had finished only two weeks ago. “Now how about we get you dressed?”

 

     Adrien helped Emma out of her pajamas and into the pastel colored dress.

“Papa, I need my white bottoms!”

Adrien smiled,” I know, Little Lady.” He pulled the second drawer of Emma’s dresser open to search for the white leggings she was talking about. “Remind me again why you need a dresser this big, Em.”

“Because Mama likes to make clothes for me! Duh!”

“Right, right.” He searched through the drawer until he found the article of clothing that he was looking for. Adrien tossed it on top of Emma’s head,” Can you put these on by yourself or do you need help?”

“I can get it. I’m a big girl!” She smiled as she pulled the leggings from her head and put them on.

“Look at my little baby, getting herself dressed for her very first day of school!” Adrien swept Emma up off of her feet, cradling her in his arms and spun around.

“I’m not a baby! I’m six,” she stated, holding up six fingers to emphasize her words.

Adrien was placing kisses all over his daughter’s face,” You’re still Mama’s and my baby girl!”

 

     “Breakfast is almost ready,” Marinette called down the hall. 

Adrien smiled and gave Emma a quick eskimo kiss. “We better get your hair all fixed up before breakfast!”

“I want pigtails!”

“Pigtails it is,” Adrien exclaimed as he quickly carried Emma to the bathroom and sat her on the counter. He grabbed her small hairbrush that sat next to Marinette’s matching brush. He began to brush the tangles out of his daughter’s dark and crazy hair. Over the years he had learned many different ways to style a girl’s hair; he had Marinette’s sick days to thank for that since she would always make him play with her hair. He gave Emma pigtails exactly like the pigtails that Marinette wore when they were still in school. “You look so adorable,” he scrunched his face as he lightly pinched her cheek. “Just like Mama.”

Emma poked her tongue out in response to her father’s compliment. “Can we go eat now?”

He nodded and let her down from the counter. She took hold of his hand and led him to the kitchen where Marinette was finishing the preparation of Emma’s plate.

“Milk or juice?”

Emma looked up at Adrien,” Milk!”

 

 

     The small family sat around their dining table and enjoyed breakfast together. Marinette had given each one of them a waffle drizzled with their favorite toppings along with a small bowl of their favorite fruits. Adrien and Marinette laughed as they watched Emma maneuver her fork in odd ways to avoid getting the syrup on her clothes. When they were all finished, Adrien collected the dishes and put them in the sink to be washed later. Emma was sent off to brush her teeth while Marinette put away all of the ingredients that were spread about the counter. When Emma returned to them she was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Alright, now we’ve got to get dressed so we can take you to school,” Marinette smiled. “Why don’t you go watch cartoons while mama and papa get ready?”

Emma nodded and dashed to the living room. Within seconds, Marinette could hear the television turning on and the channels being changed every two seconds.

“Come on, silly cat.” 

 

     They stood side by side in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing their teeth together.

“Can you believe it,” Adrien asked around the movement of his toothbrush.

Marinette quirked her brow in question as she rinsed her mouth.

“Our little girl is starting school. She’s growing up,” his voice was tinged with sadness.

“Adrien,” Marinette turned to face him, leaning against the sink. “It’s going to be alright.” She rested her hand against his chest. “You know she’s going to grow up, she can’t stay little forever.”

Adrien rinsed his mouth and splashed his face with water. “I know,” he sighed,” but does she have to grow up so fast?”

She laughed at the desperate look on her husband’s face. “It’s not like she’s going off and getting married, de-”

“But she will one day!”

Marinette nodded. “But today, we just have to get her through her first day of school.”

Adrien pulled Marinette closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head atop hers. “Can’t we just wait?”

“Adrien,” she smiled. “Let’s go get dressed. We have errands to run after we drop Emma off.”

He let Marinette pull him along with her as she walked to their bedroom. “What errands?”

“There’s a fabric sale and I designed some new clothes for all of us.” She let go of his hand and searched through her side of the closet.

“How do you find time to take care of us, work, and design even more clothes outside of work?”

“How do  _ you  _ find time to help take care of the family, work, and dote over Emma all the time?”

“Hey, I dote over you too.”

 

     It took Marinette a shorter amount of time to get ready than it took Adrien. She went to the living room to find Emma trying to put her shoes on the wrong feet.

“Maman, I need help,” the girl whined as she held her shoes up in the air. 

Marinette smiled as she sat down in front of her daughter. She put Emma’s shoes on the right feet and buckled the straps of the Mary Jane style shoes. “Look at you! You’re all ready to go to school!” Marinette grabbed her daughter and gave her a tight squeeze. Even though she knew she would be play the calm and collected parent today, she couldn’t help but feel a little sad that her daughter had grown up so fast.  _ ‘Where has the time gone?’  _

“Mama! You’re squishing me,” the child gasped.

 

     Adrien laughed as he walked in the room, buttoning the top buttons of his shirt. “Marinette, don’t crush her.”

“Oh,” Marinette smiled as she let go. “I can’t help it. My little baby is growing up!”

Adrien grabbed his shoes, as well as Marinette’s, before taking a seat next to her on the floor. 

She slid her feet into the pink flats that matched her daughter’s dress. “I’m so excited! It feels like my first day of school, too.”

Adrien sighed,” I remember my first day of schooling.” He shivered. “It was horribly boring. Sitting at the table for hours and hours listening to Nathalie go on and on. It was the worst.”

Marinette elbowed him in the ribs before looking to where her daughter had been sitting. Luckily, Emma had run off to grab her school bag. “Don’t make school sound horrible for her,” Marinette scolded in a hushed tone. 

He rubbed his side. “I’m sorry! That wasn’t school, though; they were only lessons. School was the best for me. Especially after I met you.” He leaned closer to her, planting a soft kiss to her cheek. 

Marinette pushed his shoulder as he went back to tying his shoe. “You’re so cheesy!” 

“You love it,” he chuckled as he looked her in the eyes and waggled his eyebrows.

 

* * *

 

      Though Emma was perfectly capable of walking, Adrien had insisted on carrying her from the car into the school. “Are you going to miss Mama and Papa today?”

Emma energetically shook her head and gave Adrien the biggest smile she could conjure.

“But you’re going to miss me the most, right,” Adrien teased.

“Hey,” Marinette exclaimed. “She’s Mama’s little girl. She’ll obviously miss me the most.”

She shook her head at Marinette’s statement, which brought Adrien to begin to gloat.

“I’ll miss you both the same!” 

Marinette and Adrien kissed Emma on each cheek as they walked into the school. There were small groups of parents with their children scattered around the main entrance of the school. Children of all ages ran around their parents’ legs. Some were playing tag with the other children, some were tugging on their parents’ pant leg asking when they could go back home because they wanted to color, and some children were sitting on the floor crying because they didn’t want to be there in the first place. 

“Ah, school,” Adrien said in a jokingly dreamy tone. “Isn’t just the bee's knees?”

Marinette went to gripe at Adrien to stop being a drag, but before she could begin, a teacher stepped up in front of the parents and children.

“Hello to all of you,” she began. She introduced herself as Mrs. Sargent, and explained that she would be in charge of the class that Emma was enrolled in. She asked the parents and children of her class to step to one side of the room, and said she would take them to her classroom while the next teacher came for their class.

 

 

     It didn’t take long for all the parents of the class to meet each other, the class wasn’t very big. Soon enough, it was time to tell the children goodbye for the next couple of hours. Parents all hugged their children, and peeled them off as they clung to their mom or dad. 

“Mama and Papa will be here to get you after your class. Okay, little one?”

Emma nodded and twisted in Adrien’s arms to give Marinette a tight squeeze. When she turned back to look at her father, she saw tears in his eyes. “Are you crying, Papa?”

Adrien quickly wiped his eyes. “No, Little Lady. Papa’s just fine.” 

Marinette gave Adrien a soft smile as she pat Emma’s back. “Give Papa a hug and a kiss so you can go meet your new classmates.”

Emma gave Adrien a long hug and a sloppy kiss before he let her feet touch the floor. “Bye bye!”

The two of them waved at their daughter from the doorway as she ran toward the desks where the other children were seated. Before Marinette could stop him, Adrien made his way over to Emma’s desk and picked her up, covering her face in quick kisses. The room was filled with the crying and screaming of the other children, but all Marinette could focus on was the laughter coming from her child being held in Adrien’s arms. 

“Papa! You have to go, I gotta learn!”

 

     Marinette made her way over to the both of them and put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Let’s go, dear. Emma is excited for learning.”

He nodded sadly before placing another kiss on Emma’s forehead and putting her back in her seat. 

“See you later, Papa,” Emma waved. “It’s ice cream night, remember? We can watch movies and I’ll tell you all about school,” she promised in a whisper. 

Marinette had to pull her husband from the classroom as he waved at their daughter. He kept a smile on his face until he knew Emma could no longer see them. 

“Marinette, I don’t want to leave our baby. What if she doesn’t like it? What if the other kids are mean to her,” he exclaimed.

“Adrien, she’s been excited for school for the past month. She’s going to be fine, and she’s got your personality so she’s going to make a ton of friends really easily,” Marinette soothed. 

Adrien glanced back toward the classroom where their daughter would be receiving her first lessons in a school setting. “You’re right,” he sighed. “I don’t know why I’m so worried.”

“You just don’t want your little girl to grow up as fast as she had been,” Marinette wrapped her arm around his. “I feel the same way, Adrien. All of these parents do.”

Adrien smiled as he thought about all the loving families that were gathered in the building, telling their children goodbye before their first class.  _ ‘So this is what it’s like to be a loving parent,’  _ he thought to himself.  _ ‘How could I get lucky enough to have Marinette  _ and  _ Emma in my life?’ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking time to read this!


End file.
